


The Loki in the Dell

by Weaselwoman



Category: Marvel Universe - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, marvel movie universe
Genre: Filk, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the tune of "The Farmer in the Dell"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loki in the Dell

**Author's Note:**

> Some abbreviations, but they should be easy to figure out. High-Ho!

The Loki in the dell (x2)

High-Ho the Merry-Oh (HHTMO)

The Loki in the dell

 

The Loki takes his mom (x2)

HHTMO

The Loki takes his mom

 

Frigga takes her man (x2)

HHTMO

Frigga takes her man

 

Odin takes his son (x2)

HHTMO

Odin takes his son

 

Thor takes Jane (x2)

HHTMO

Thor takes Jane

 

Jane takes Darcy (x2)

HHTMO

Jane takes Darcy

 

Darcy takes Loki (x2)

Now we’re into fan-fic mode

Darcy takes Loki

 

Loki takes the Throne (x2)

Well, what did you expect?

Loki takes the Throne

 

The Throne takes the Realm (x2)

Asgard is run that way

The Throne takes the Realm

 

The Realm takes the Bridge (x2)

How else do you get out?

The Realm takes the Bridge

 

The Bridge takes Heimdall (x2)

Who else would take the tolls?

The Bridge takes Heimdall

 

Heimdall takes the pub (x2)

Reward for a hard day’s work

Heimdall takes the pub

 

The pub takes Volstagg (x2)

Anyone for brats and beer?

The pub takes Volstagg

 

Volstagg takes Hogun (x2)

To listen to his tales

Volstagg takes Hogun

 

Hogun takes Fandral (x2)

Doesn’t know too many folks

Hogun takes Fandral

 

Fandral takes Sif (x2)

Well? She’s a pretty girl!

Fandral takes Sif

 

Sif takes Thor (x2)

So what if there’s a Midgard wench?

Sif takes Thor

 

Thor wants his brother (x2)

High-ho the merry-oh

Thor wants his brother

 

The Loki in the dell (x2)

Where the heck did Loki go?

The Loki in the dell.


End file.
